Typically, vacuum cleaners used in domestic and commercial environments are supported directly by the floor surface. Such vacuum cleaners typically include wheels mounted to the vacuum cleaner to facilitate mobility of the vacuum cleaner. One drawback of such floor-supported vacuum cleaners is that a relatively long and cumbersome vacuum hose is required to make it easier to clean elevated surfaces such as shelves, drapes, stairways and the like.
Accordingly, vacuum cleaners have been developed that are designed to be carried by the user. Examples of such hand-held vacuum cleaners include hand-held vacuum cleaners, such as the MIGHTY MINI brand vacuum cleaner marketed by the assignee of the present invention and the DUSTBUSTER brand vacuum cleaner marketed by Black & Decker Inc. Such Known hand-held vacuum cleaners have been successful for relatively light-duty cleaning.
There is also a need for more powerful, and therefore heavier, vacuum cleaners that may be carried by the user to make it easier for the user to thoroughly clean surfaces such as shelves, drapes stairways and the like, that are not well suited for cleaning with ground-supported vacuum cleaners. It is especially desirable to enhance the mobility of the vacuum cleaner by designing the vacuum cleaner to be readily carried by the user, while leaving the user's hands substantially unencumbered (e.g., so that the user's hands are free to manipulate a hose connected to the vacuum cleaner). U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,047,164, 1,099,560, 2,392,205, 3,308,608, 5,588,177, Des. 312,571, Des. 326,747, disclose vacuum cleaners that may be carried by the user using shoulder straps attached to the vacuum cleaner.
However, it is also desirable to have a vacuum cleaner that is removably held in a pliable enclosure, such as a backpack enclosure, or alternatively, a fanny pack enclosure. By holding the vacuum cleaner in a pliable enclosure, the user can be better isolated from dust and dirt that is collected by the vacuum cleaner. In this regard, it is also desirable to have a vacuum cleaner that has a dirt receptacle enclosed within the pliable backpack enclosure, or alternatively, within the pliable fanny pack enclosure.